This invention relates in general to electrophotographic imaging members and, more specifically, to positively and negatively charged electrophotographic imaging members containing multilayers, or a single layer and processes for forming images on the member. More specifically, the present invention relates to a single layered photoconductive imaging member containing a charge generation layer or photogenerating layer comprised of a photogenerating pigment component dispersed in a matrix of a hole transporting component and electron transporting components, and in embodiments which members further contain a hole blocking layer, an adhesive layer, and a protective layer with respect to multilayered devices. The electrophotographic imaging member layer components, which can be dispersed in various suitable resin binders, can be of a number of suitable thickness, however, in embodiments a thick layer, such as from about 5 to about 60, and more specifically, from about 10 to about 40 microns, is selected. This layer can be considered a dual functional layer since it can generate charge and transport charge over a wide distance, such as a distance of at least about 50 microns. Also, the presence of the electron transport components in the photogenerating layer can enhance electron mobility and thus enable a thicker photogenerating layer, and which thick layers of, for example, from about 10 to about 40 microns can be more easily coated than a thin layer, such as about 1 to about 2 microns in thickness. Moreover, in embodiments the multilayered photoconductive devices of the present invention are comprised of a supporting substrate, a photogenerating layer, an electron transport layer and a charge, especially hole transport layer.